gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Tell Him
Tell Him by Bert Berns (The Exciters version) is featured in Sadie Hawkins, the eleventh episode of Season Four. It is sung by the New Directions Girls, with Brittany and Marley singing lead. Brittany and Marley walk through the school discussing their crushes: Brittany knows about Marley and Jake's feelings, and Brittany wants to ask Sam. She suggests to Marley that they perform together. With a turn, both are in blue dresses, along with the New Directions Girls. They perform the song through the hallways and end up in the history classroom. They sing and dance in front of Finn and the boys together with the other New Directions girls. At the end of the performance, Brittany and Marley ask Jake and Sam to the dance, to which they both reply yes. This leaves Kitty rather angry. The neckbraced Cheerio named Celeste then walks past the History Room window and taps the window to make Ryder notice her. Lyrics Marley: I know something about love Brittany: You've gotta want it bad Marley: If that guy's got into your blood Brittany: Go out and get him Brittany and Marley (New Directions Girls): If you want him to be (Do, do, do, do, do, do) The very part of you (Do, do, do, do, do, do) Makes you want to breathe(Do, do, do, do, do, do) Here's the thing to do (Do, do, do, do, do, do) Brittany and Marley with New Directions Girls: Tell him that, You're never gonna leave him Tell him that, You're always gonna love him Tell him, tell him, tell him, Tell him right now Brittany: I know something about love Marley: You gotta show it and Make him see the moon up above Brittany and Marley (New Directions Girls): Reach out and get him If you want him to be (Do, do, do, do, do, do) Always by your side (Do, do, do, do, do, do) If you want him to (Do, do, do, do, do, do) Only think of you (Do, do, do, do, do, do) Brittany and Marley with New Directions Girls: Tell him that, You're never gonna leave him Tell him that, You're always gonna love him Tell him, tell him, tell him, Tell him right now Brittany with New Directions Girls harmonizing: Ever since the world began It's been that way for man And women were created Marley with New Directions Girls harmonizing: To make love their destiny Then why should true love be So complicated Oh, yeah! Oh! Brittany and Marley (New Directions Girls): (Ah...) I know something about love (Ah...) You gotta take his hand (Ah...) Show him what the world is made of (Ah...) One kiss will prove it Brittany and Marley (New Directions Girls): If you want him to be (Do, do, do, do, do, do) Always by your side (Do, do, do, do, do, do) Take his hand tonight (Do, do, do, do, do, do) Swallow your foolish pride (Do, do, do, do, do, do) Brittany and Marley with New Directions Girls: Tell him that You're never gonna leave him Tell him that You're always gonna love him Brittany with New Directions Girls (Marley): Tell him, tell him, tell him, Tell him right now (Oh, you have to tell him now!) Tell him that You're never gonna leave him (Oh, yeah!) Tell him that You're always gonna love him (Yeah!) Tell him, tell him, tell him, Tell him right now (Girl, you gotta tell him right now!) Tell him that You're never gonna leave him (Oh, yeah!) Tell him that You're always gonna love him (Yeah!) Tell him, tell him, tell him, Tell him right now (Just take his hand in yours and tell him!) Tell him, tell him, tell him, Tell him right now (Just take his hand in yours and tell him!) Tell him, tell him, tell him, Marley and Brittany with New Directions Girls: Tell him right now! Gallery tumblr_mh3gfrHl121qj5p41o1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_mh3gfrHl121qj5p41o2_r1_500.jpg TH1.gif TH2.gif TH3.gif Schermafbeelding 2013-01-29 om 00.48.03.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-01-29 om 01.32.28.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-01-29 om 01.32.33.png.jpg itnc.gif Tumblr mhnk6vCMfQ1qk3tk3o2 250.gif Tumblr_mh9g1byMD11qg4sq6o1_250.gif tumblr_mh6kdnilVt1qa8mq1o6_r2_250.gif Brittleydancing.gif Tumblr mh5zgqpGbI1qeywr5o2 r1 brittley.gif Moredance!brittley.gif Gle_Tell_Him_Tagged_640x360_15580739618.jpg KittyTellHim.gif Tinaforever3.gif TellHim04.gif TellHim06.gif Trivia *The original version of this song was used as background music during Mercedes's, Rachel's and Kurt's sleepover in the episode Silly Love Songs. Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Marley Rose Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung by New Directions Girls